


Tarde demais

by JaneDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Despedida, F/M, Romance, Teenlock, universitários, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se despede de Molly e pede para que ela siga em frente. O idiota! Como ele ousa? Isso não poderia ficar assim, os sentimentos dela não eram descartáveis e nem ele podia fingir que ela poderia simplesmente mudar a direção deles.<br/>Corra Molly, apenas corra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde demais

“era tarde demais”.... “não... não podia ser tarde demais. Ela não tinha lutado ainda. ”

Quando a coisa veio sobre sua cabeça uma sensação de nostalgia rugiu sobre ela. 

Molly Hooper não era alguém que desistia de lutar pelos seus sonhos.

Não, ela era alguém que sempre, não importava as circunstancias, lutava e lutava pelo que queria. 

“Nunca desista minha querida”   
A voz de seu pai soou através de nubladas lembranças da sua infância, quando ela podia escutar seus sábios conselhos falados em conversas na frente da lareira de casa. Mas agora, só serviu para acelerar ainda mais os batimentos já erráticos do seu coração. E então, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo Molly se viu correndo pelos corredores da biblioteca da universidade.

O cabelo esvoaçando atrás dela, sua mochila caindo desajeitadamente sobre suas costas. Ela não se importava, nem mesmo quando as pessoas se desviavam dela, evitando uma possível colisão. Mas ela não parou, ou pediu desculpas, ou se desviou. Seu único ponto era encontra-lo, antes que fosse tarde demais. Pois não podia terminar daquela maneira.

“Molly...você merece ser feliz...” ele disse para ela, as palavras ecoando amargas e tristes. Involuntariamente ela sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas não convidadas. E não era apenas de tristeza, havia raiva ali também, por quer mesmo quando Sherlock Holmes a estava dizendo adeus, mesmo nesses momentos, ele estava tentando manipula-la. Por pior que fosse, ele não tinha o direito de dizer como ela seria feliz, ou quem ela deveria amar.

O idiota. Imbecil. 

Ela pensou amargamente, ela o amava e nada podia mudar isso, nada!

Ela havia tentando, era claro. Foram quatro anos afinal, onde Molly conheceu o gênio que era Sherlock Holmes, estudante graduando de química. Inteligente, dono de uma mente brilhante e bonito, o homem mais bonito que ela conhecera. E então ela descobriu também como insensível e frio ele podia ser.

E não foram poucas as vezes em que não apenas seu amor não foi correspondido, mas também desprezado por ele, humilhado, destroçado em fatos e deduções. Ainda assim, o sentimento que podia ser apenas uma paixão boba de menina resistiu e ela pode ver por traz do grande Sherlock Holmes existia uma figura solitária, triste e pobre. E Molly estava lá para ele. Não como amante. Não. Nem mesmo como amigo. Talvez como um apoio, uma brecha onde ele pudesse se esconder e fugir dos seus problemas.

Molly então acreditou que nesses quatro anos viu todas as faces do enigma que era Sherlock e quando ele finalmente olhou para ela e para seus sentimentos que ele havia usado e zombado nos últimos anos ele apenas negou tristemente.

“você merece ser feliz” foram as palavras dele, há pouco tempo, minutos atrás. Ele tinha acabado de voltar do exterior (em mais um dos seus mistérios) e para total espanto dela, ele a tinha convidado para irem até a biblioteca juntos. 

Segundo ele, para resolver um pequeno mistério. Claro que ela achou estranho, aquele papel de “assistente do detetive” não era de qualquer um, apenas de John. No entanto, ela o acompanhou. 

O caso era simples, alguém tinha usado um dos livros da biblioteca para fazer ameaças ao diretor da faculdade de medicina, eram palavras cifradas em códigos. Mas uma versão antiga de “sonhos de uma noite de verão” revelou que na verdade o diretor estava sendo vítima de chantagem por uma antiga namorada. Foi só mais tarde que Molly entendeu o verdadeiro significado da atitude de Sherlock, um adeus.

Ele contou como estava indo para o exterior novamente, por um tempo indeterminado agora, e que ela deveria seguir em frente, sem ele. Que ela deveria encontrar um cara legal e finalmente ter um namoro dos sonhos como qualquer garota em sã consciência faria.

E então ele deu um breve beijo em sua bochecha, deu as costas e saiu. E Molly ficou ali, contemplando por um breve momento o que seria sua vida sem ele, considerando que ele a tinha dado carta branca para seguir em frente.

Que ousado, que irritante homem que ele era.

Ela pensou com raiva segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. “Como ele pôde? ” Isso não poderia ficar assim, seus sentimentos não eram descartáveis e nem ele podia fingir que ela poderia simplesmente mudar a direção deles.

Correndo, Molly parou no saguão de saída da biblioteca. Havia três saídas. Ela parou frustrada olhando pela multidão de alunos que entravam e saiam. Girando em torno de si, ela em vão tentou encontrar algum sinal dos cabelos cacheados ou do seu casaco negro. Mas nada.

Seu coração começou a martelar novamente: e se fosse tarde demais? 

Ela percebeu que, como uma barragem transbordante, seus olhos finalmente estavam chorando. Ela estava chorando. Será que ela o havia perdido, talvez para sempre?

Molly então vagou em direção a saída mais óbvia, a que dava para o exterior do prédio e com uma lufada de ar ela o viu.

“SHERLOCK!” 

Ela gritou na direção dele e começou a correr novamente. Sherlock estava prestes a entrar em um lustroso carro preto. Ao lado, ela pode reconhecer imediatamente seu irmão mais velho, o homem de gelo, Mycroft Holmes.  
Ambos se viraram com surpresa. Sherlock lhe deu um olhar confuso quando a viu correndo em sua direção.

Ela parou num ímpeto, próximo a ele, mas não conseguia falar, a corrida tinha lhe roubado o folego e ela sentia todo o corpo tremer violentamente.

“Molly...” seu tom era duvidoso, e ela não sabia identificar seu olhar, espanto, confusão? 

“Sherlock, eu ....” Ela o cortou, dessa vez ela ia falar, ela ia dizer o quão idiota ele era, o quanto ele podia ser um gênio, mas quando tratava-se de pessoas, ele era como uma ameba. Ela iria dizer as coisas que ela tinha de rancor no seu coração. O quanto ele era egoísta, frio, desmedido. Ela iria dizer tudo isso...

“eu te amo...” ela completou, ao invés, as palavras nunca ditas em voz alta. Nunca expressas além de seu diário pessoal, ou no íntimo de seus pensamentos. O sentimento que ela tentou expurgar por quatro anos, um sentimento que ela não tinha esperanças de ser correspondido.

Mas mesmo surpresa com o que ela dissera, dessa vez Molly não abaixou o olhar. O encarou sabendo que seu rosto e sua aparência no geral indicavam que ela devia ser uma mulher louca, na melhor das hipóteses.

“eu te amo e-e não posso mudar isso, eu não quero isso” ela disse quando o silêncio se seguiu encarando o par de olhos azul esverdeado dele. E por um momento, não houve som nenhum, o campus estava silencioso e deserto e mesmo o vento parecia ter parado de sussurrar seu som entre eles quando ela sentiu que Sherlock a esquadrinhava como tantas vezes ele fizera no passado.

“Sherlock, seu voo” foi a voz de Mycroft que quebrou o silencio do momento, alertando que eles deviam partir. 

Sherlock ainda ia embora de qualquer forma, não importando o que a pequena garota tinha dito. Uma confissão de amor? Isso não importava nada. E a cada segundo que ele não dizia nada, Molly sentia seu coração ceder um pouco mais e a voz de sua razão a mandava virar as costas e parar de fazer o papel de boba diante das duas pessoas no mundo que pensavam que sentimento, qualquer que fossem eles, era uma perda. 

Seu coração, por outro lado, a mandava ficar, não importando o que acontecesse, se Sherlock entrasse naquele carro e fosse embora, ela iria ficar e vê-lo sair.

Mas por um momento Sherlock ainda a fitou e então se voltou para seu irmão. O mais velho dos Holmes ergueu uma sobrancelha presunçosa, “estamos ficando atrasados” ele ameaçou.

E Sherlock voltou a encarar Molly tocando gentilmente a sua bochecha e ela sentiu o suave dos seus longos dedos frios, tentando interpretar aquele gesto, fechando os olhos involuntariamente.

“Eu não posso fazer isso...” ele disse por fim.

E ela sentiu-se despencar, ele não iria ficar, mesmo sabendo dos seus sentimentos e mesmo sabendo que sua partida poderia matá-la por fim.

“Eu não vou Mycroft...” ele concluiu dando um passo em direção a Molly e se voltando para seu irmão.

Inesperado. Molly abriu os olhos e viu que Sherlock não a estava fitando, mas sim seu irmão. Postando-se ao lado dela, os dois homens se encararam por um segundo, antes de Mycroft falar, sem parecer muito surpreso.

“Espero, meu irmão, que compreenda que você vai fazer a partir de agora é bastante imprudente...” o mais velho começou a falar, mas Sherlock o interrompeu dessa vez.

“Não se meta nos meus assuntos Mycroft” sua voz era dura e fria, e Molly nunca antes viu tanta semelhança entre os dois.

“Entendo... espero que você saiba tomar conta do desafio então” ele disse lançando um olhar inóspito para Molly.  
“Eu gosto de desafios” Sherlock respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Com isso, Mycroft se voltou e sem dizer um adeus, entrou no carro e seguiu adiante, deixando ambos para traz.   
E então Molly se tornou auto consciente quando Sherlock olhou para ela um momento depois. Ele não disse nada e apenas a encarou abertamente.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar intensamente e tentou, desajeitadamente, limpar o rosto e arrumar o cabelo bagunçados do momento anterior.

“Então... um... bem, eu espero que eu não seja o desafio que seu irmão disse a pouco” ela começou sem jeito diante do seu silencio e olhando apenas para suas sapatilhas.

“Você não é meu desafio Molly” Sherlock respondeu, um sorriso se formando ali.

“Oh...” ela expressou sem jeito. Claro que não era sobre ela que Mycroft estava se referindo, que importância ela tinha? Molly pensou consigo mesma, uma criatura tão simples como ela...

“Você é a solução para eles” ele terminou. E quando Molly levantou os olhos espantada pelas palavras de Sherlock, ele se inclinou e a beijou.

E como as mãos deles, grandes e firmes, embalaram sua nuca, seu corpo fechando para o dela. Todas as dúvidas de Molly evaporaram e ela descobriu que ele também a amava.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fanfic (tapa os olhos com as mãos) essa eu tinha há tempos em meus arquivos e finalmente agora ela verá a luz do dia (ou o acesso da internet).
> 
> Um pequeno universo alternativo, espero que gostem (tão feliz que há leitoras brasucas aqui O/)  
> e comentários são sempre, sempre bem vindos :D


End file.
